


In Which Lance is an Asshole

by QueenMae_theGay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMae_theGay/pseuds/QueenMae_theGay
Summary: this is the closest I've ever gotten to a high school AU, and I kinda love it. Premise: Lance is an asshole and bully, and Hunk (in this story, his adopted brother), is sick of it. So he asks the only kid Lance doesn't seem to hate to act as his rival, in an effort to get Lance to see he's wrong. It's short, it's fluffy, and it doens't have Klance in it, for once. I love Hunk, so have a Hunk-saves-the-day fluff fic.





	In Which Lance is an Asshole

Kogane- 

 

The problem with Lance is that he pretends to be someone he’s not. It’s that he’s a different person when he’s around people than when he’s alone. 

 

He’s a different person around me, too. But I’ve never really counted. 

 

We were freshmen when Lance’s family adopted me. His mom and my mom were best friends. I had always called her my  _ tia _ . After the crash, they took me in. Tia was the one to call the police, actually. 

 

My point is that I’ve always been around - ever since we were little. We moved to a different house about two months after the crash. Tia always said that it was because the twins needed separate rooms and that she needed a bigger kitchen. She said she had wanted to move anyway. But honestly? I think part of it was for me. 

 

So I didn’t have to walk past my old house every day or see the spot where they crashed every afternoon on my way home from school. 

 

Have I mentioned yet how much I love Lance’s mom? She’s the most selfless and kindest woman on the planet. I love Lance’s whole family, actually. Even if it wasn’t for Lance, they would have taken me in if I’d asked. It just so happened that, because I’m best friends with their son, they offered. 

 

But that was two years ago. We’re juniors - we’ve moved, and moved on. 

 

And now there’s a problem with Lance. 

 

When he’s with his “friends,” he’s the douchiest f-boy to ever grace the halls of Altea Academy. He hits on anything that moves, and he mocks anyone that stands still long enough. He disrespects teachers, undermines coaches, and disrupts every class or activity he’s a part of. And yet, he’s loved by almost everyone and has a straight A in every class. 

 

The problem with Lance is that he’s the kindest, most gentle boy you’ve ever met when he’s with his family. He’s the best uncle and the most helpful son. 

 

The problem with Lance is that he’s the most focused, conscious dancer you’ve ever seen. It’s like he was born to be on a stage. He physically can’t help himself from dancing to whatever music is playing. He even moves like a dancer - watch. When he walks, his spine is arched, his toes hit the ground before his heels. He moves with his shoulders loose and his chin held high. 

 

The problem with Lance is that he’s the most amazing brother I could have been given - and yet he’s the most problematic kid in our high school. 

 

You’re the only person he doesn’t seem to hate (besides Pidge and Shay, and I guess me - but like I said, I don’t count). 

 

I know we’re not close friends, but you’ve always been around. And I know your brother is dating Pidge’s brother. 

 

I guess I’m asking you to call him out. To one-up him. To be his rival. I know it sounds stupid but maybe it’ll help him be himself. 

 

If you can’t, or don’t want to, it’s ok. 

 

Just please, never show him this letter.

\- Hunk

 

***

 

Hunk - 

 

No offense, but your adopted brother is an asshole. I hope you’re right. 

 

I’ll call him on his bullshit. I don’t like the way he treats kids he perceives as different. He seems like he could be a good kid, if someone sets him straight. 

 

I’ll see you in GSA on Thursday.

\- Kogane

 

***

 

“Oooooh, hello mullet! The ’80s called - they want their awful style back.” Kogane was hard to not annoy - because he never got annoyed. He’d never responded to anything Lance had thrown at him. And honestly? Lance kinda admires that about the kid. 

 

Not that he’d ever say that out loud. 

 

And when Kogane, unsurprisingly, didn’t respond, he took the initiative to make up words that sounded like his name. Which turned into just making random noises. 

 

Still nothing. 

 

With a defeated remark (“I guess he thinks he’s better than me, ladies”), Lance turned back to his work. For like three seconds, before he went after this weird Asian kid that sits nearby. 

 

“Heyyy Joe, Jo-Jo, Josie Jo, whatcha doing? Who are you messaging, Josie? Is that your girlfriend, JoJo?”

 

“Shut your mouth, McClain.”

 

“The hell do you want, Mullet?”

 

Hunk smiled from behind Kogane. Mission accomplished. 

 

***

K - 

Thanks for this. For like three days, all he’s done is complain about you. I made this boy cupcakes (with cream cheese icing!!) and he complained with his mouth full. I really appreciate you dealing with his bullcrap. 

 

I’m going to invite some people over on Friday (Lance will be at dance). Pidge and Shay and Matt will be there. Want to come? You could totally bring Shiro if you want. (I’m sure Matt wouldn’t mind.) We’re just going to watch a movie or something. 

 

Also, I’m going to bake, so if you have any requests, I’ll totally make you something. What’s your favorite dessert?

 

Thanks again, man. And thanks for backing me up in GSA! I’m glad some of this stuff is finally going to be taken to administration. You’re the best, bud.

\- Hunk

 

P.S. never show Lance

 

***

 

Hunk - 

Of course, I have your back. Honestly, it’s mostly your brother’s friends causing issues among The Gays. I’ll be there Friday, as long as you’re sure I’m not imposing.

 

\- K

p.s. I love macaroons, but I swear to god if you make macaroons just for me, I will literally show this to Lance. Do NOT make me cookies, Hunk. 

***

 

Kogane - 

 

He’s not my brother.

 

***

Hunk - 

I’m sorry. I didn’t think. I’ve heard you refer to him as that so I just assumed it was ok. 

 

Sorry. 

\- K

 

***

Kogane - 

It’s fine. I’ll see you Friday.

 

\- Hunk

 

P.S. I promise I’m not trying to be your friend just to annoy Lance. You’re genuinely super cool and I’ve meant to talk to you more for years. No promises on the macaroons. :) You’re not imposing, I promise. 

 

*** 

“Kogane, what do you want.”

...

“Hello to you too, Kogane.”

...

“You gonna tell me why you’re standing next to my locker for no decent reason, asshat?”

 

“I’m standing next to my locker, dumbass.”   
  


Kogane swung open the locker door to prove his point. He grabbed a water bottle off the top shelf, dumped his coat on a hook, and closed the door with a smile. 

 

“Maybe if you took your head out of your ass, you’d notice that we’ve been locker neighbors all year. Later,  _ asshat _ .”

 

***

K - 

Whatever you’re doing is amazing. He’s so preoccupied with you that he hasn’t gone after anyone today. He’s been snapchatting me all morning. 

“Kogane won’t talk to me.”

“The fuck is Kogane’s problem”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

 

I said “He’s the only one who doesn’t let you walk all over him, bud.”

 

Apparently that’s ludicrous and I’m entirely insane. (Personally, I find the conventional definition of sanity boring…) 

 

I’ll see you in GSA this afternoon. Thanks again for doing this, you really didn’t have to.

 

\- H

P.S. sorry for cursing, I usually don’t, but I was quoting Lance. 

 

***

 

Hunk - 

 

I’m glad I’m doing this, actually. It’s funny to watch him get more and more frustrated. Plus, I really like Joe, even though he doesn’t talk much. If it’s keeping Lance of his and his friend’s backs, then it’s chill. 

 

Also, we totally need to go into town as a giant gaggle of gays more often.  That was wild. (seriously, why would they give The Messiest People in school a club. I don’t get it.) 

 

See you later.

\- K

 

Oh shit, p.s. And Whatnot, what’s your address?

 

***

 

“P.S. And Whatnot”??? 

 

435 North Atlantic Drive. I have the car today if you need a lift. (But I gotta drop Lance at dance…)

\- Hunk

 

***

Nah, I got my car.

 

\- K

 

***

 

“I specifically told you to NOT make macaroons.”

 

“It’s fine, bud. I made Pidge lava cake last week.”

 

“Why??”

 

“They asked. Why not?”

 

“That’s my man. Team PUNK!”

 

The boy laughed and gave the underclassman a high five. “I secretly can’t say no to them, to be honest. They make this… sad puppy face and I just can’t, man.” 

 

Pidge stuck out their tongue. 

 

Kogane, to be completely honest, was entirely lost. This was a whole new level of social interaction with this group, and he wasn’t sure he was Prepared. 

 

“Hunk,  ¿No me presentarás a este chico gótico en mi sala de estar?”  _ (Are you going to introduce me to this goth boy in my living room?) _

 

“I think he’s ‘emo’, Tia.” He made air quotes around the word, and Shiro laughed. 

 

“But anyway, this is…” 

 

“Keith. My name is Keith. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you, chico,” she smiled, her words warm. Then she turned to Hunk. “Y él tiene modales! Yo lo amo ya!”  _ (And he has manners! I love him already!) _

 

Mrs. McClain bustled out of the room, leaving stunned silence in her wake. Shiro smiled up at his little brother from his relaxed position on the couch. No one reacted for a moment, until Pidge screeched, “Your name isn’t Kogane? I’ve known you for?? How long??? And didn’t KNOW THIS????”

 

Shiro chuckled as Keith turned bright red. “Uhhh…no.”

 

They shrugged. “Ok. Do I call you Keith or Kogane?”

 

He took a deep breath, and then smiled slightly. “Keith, if you want.” No one but Shiro had used that name in a long time, since before their parents had passed and they had been taken in by their aunt and uncle. But honestly, Kogane felt too aggressive for this comfortable room. Almost like he didn’t feel like that name right then. With all the trust Hunk had given him, this was the least he could do. And he trusted these people. (Which surprised even him). But he didn’t say that out loud. 

 

They just nodded. “Chill.”

 

Keith smiled just slightly. He adored Pidge. 

 

He lowered himself onto the couch, walking around the piece of furniture and settling down on one edge of the sectional. Pidge, on the other hand, grabbed the back of the couch and flipped themselves over it, landing cross-legged between Keith and her brother. 

 

“They used to be a gymnast,” Matt told Keith, who must have looked vaguely alarmed. “And yes, it’s normal for them to have no manners.”

 

Pidge flipped him off, only to switch the gesture to a sheepish thumbs up. Hunk was always watching. 

 

The group found places, and Matt picked up the controller. Apparently, it was his turn this week. Apparently, they did this often enough that they had a schedule. Matt decided they would watch some new Netflix movie called “To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before.” 

 

Keith decided it was dumb, but Shiro, oddly, loved it. So did Shay. 

 

Pidge kept throwing popcorn at the screen, and cheered whenever Chris came on. 

 

And they all just sat there and joked around and watched Netflix, and it was so  **peaceful** that Keith couldn’t help but smile a little. 

 

Until the front door opened again, and a familiar, obnoxious voice said, “Someone tell me why the hell Kogane is on my freaking couch.”

 

And the room went silent again. 

 

“Chill, buddy.” Hunk’s tone was serious, almost warning, which was so unlike the bubbly dude that Keith had trouble registering it at first. 

 

“I’ll chill when you explain why  **he’s** here.”

 

“Lance, I invited him. He’s my friend. Do you want a macaroon?”

 

“No me ofrezcas una galleta, explica por qué demonios está en mi casa.”  _ (Don’t offer me a cookie, explain why the hell he’s in my house.) _

 

“If you have an issue, man, take it out on me, not Hunk.”

 

“Fuck off, Lance, we’re watching a movie.” 

 

“Glad I can count on you for support, Pidgeon.” His words still had bite to them, but he was definitely joking - definitely different in this context than he was at school. 

 

“Let’s talk outside, so we don’t interrupt this very boring movie.” Keith dodged the pillow Shiro flung at him as he stood up. He smiled at Lance, who scowled back, but he followed Keith back outside, dumping his bag in a chair as they went. 

 

“No me digas qué hacer, Kogane.”  _ (Don’t tell me what to do, Kogane.) _

 

But still, he followed his rival. 

  
***

 

“What’s your problem?”   
  


“My problem? You’re the one who suddenly decided to be an asshat, and then showed up at my house!”

 

“Why would I  **suddenly** start being an ass to you, Lance?”

 

“I don’t know! But that’s my problem, you do the math on why I’m pissed off.”

 

“Leave the math to Pidge, you clearly must be failing Calc.”

 

“For your information… Wait. You were joking.” 

 

Lance threw his hands up in exasperation at the smug smile on Keith’s face. 

 

“Kogane, how dare you come into my house and JOKE at me! You don’t even have a sense of humor!!”

 

“I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you’re the one without a sense of humor. Every joke you make is at someone else’s expense - or you’re flirting with some poor girl who doesn’t want your attention. I am not the asshole here, Lance McClain. I spent two weeks giving you a  **fraction** of a taste of what you do to other people - and you’re acting like it’s been your literal hell. Grow the fuck up, Lance. Making people uncomfortable doesn’t make you funny. It makes you a dick.”

 

“Fuck you, Kogane.”

 

“That’s not even my name.”

 

“What?” For the first time, Lance looked genuinely surprised. 

 

“That’s. Not. My. Name. My name is Keith. And you’ve been tormenting me for years. But you never stopped to notice that I like to dance too, or that I’m just as gay and weird as you are. We have the same music taste, did you know that? You did, because you’ve made fun of me for my “emo music.” Thing is though, I’ve seen the songs you pause when you come into class. You’re only an asshole to the rest of us because you see things that remind you of yourself.”

 

“I’m not gay.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m not gay!”

 

“It’s the only thing you never mock anyone for. The only thing you never ever ever mention, no matter what. You walk with Hunk to GSA every week, but you never come in. You just stand in the doorway. Why?”

 

“I’m not gay. I’m bi.”   
  


And the thing is that Lance’s voice was so small when he said that that Keith couldn’t help but feel a little bad. 

 

“You going to out me to the whole school now? Use it against me? I deserve it, according to you.”

 

“You’re out of your damn mind if you think I’d out you. I know what that feels like. I wouldn’t do that.” 

 

The silent end of the sentence hung in the air. Lance reached out and grabbed it first, and for the second time in this conversation, he looked utterly defeated, drowning in his bright blue hoodie. 

 

“Unlike me.”

 

Keith turned around. “I’m done here.”

 

And silently, he walked to his car and drove away. 

 

Lance didn’t go back inside for a long time. When he did, he turned down one of Hunk’s cookies for the first time in anyone’s memory. 

 

***

Kogane - 

I’m sorry. I was young and dumb and a serious closet case and I thought that… I didn’t think, actually. I’m sorry because you’re right, and I was, I am awful. And I don’t even have a reason. I just am. I like the rush of power it gives me to have the last word or to say the worst possible thing. 

 

But I shouldn’t, and I don’t want to. 

 

I understand if you hate me. I would too. 

 

But I hope you won’t stop being Hunk’s friend, or Pidge’s friend. I hope you’ll stay around, because they all genuinely care about you. 

 

I don’t think an apology will fix this, but I am sorry for how I’ve treated you.

\- Lance

 

P.S. Don't show this to Hunk. I’ll never hear the end of it. 

 

***

You’re right. An apology fixes nothing. But you’re wrong if you think I want an apology from you. I don’t give a shit what you say about me, it’s that fact that you’re awful to everyone, everyone who DOESN’T deserve it, that bothers me. 

 

Prove you actually think that you were wrong, and I’ll forgive you for that.

\- K

 

***

Kogane - How?

 

***

Act like it, Lance. For once in your life, say what you mean, and actually act like you mean what you say. I’m done here. \- K

 

***

The sticky notes started to appear the day before Day of Silence. The first one read “I’m Sorry.”

 

The second: “I’m joining GSA.”

 

The third: “I hope that’s ok.”

 

Then: “I’m trying to be better.”

 

“I’m doing DoS tomorrow.”

 

“Kogane, I’m apologizing to everyone today in all my classes.”

 

“I told them all that someone made me realize I was wrong.”

 

“But you still have to accept my apology.”

 

“Kogane?”

 

Every time Keith went to his locker, there was another note. Or two. One before homeroom, one when he walked by after. One when he walked by on his way to the bathroom. One before English, and one after. Lance was literally in his English class - Keith had no idea how he was doing this without being seen. Finally, after 8th period, he left a note on Lance’s locker. He figured that the other boy wouldn’t see it until the morning - and on Day of Silence, he wouldn’t have to respond. 

 

Lance caught up to him as he left the building. 

 

Seriously, could the boy teleport??   
  


“Kogane.”

 

He kept walking. 

 

“Kogane!”

 

Nope, not doing this right now. 

 

“Keith. Please.”

 

He stopped dead. 

 

“I’m sorry I outed you freshman year. I know you got hell for it. Fuck, I gave you hell. I’m sorry.”

 

“Ok.” And he walked out the door. Because really, if Lance couldn’t publicly apologize for the mess he spent three years making, Keith wasn’t interested. After all, he really didn’t care about freshman year. 

 

***

Wth is Lance doing?? Hunk what is this.  - K

 

***

Apologizing, apparently. TBH he’s exposing himself. 

I’m getting as much of it on video as I can. - Hunk 

 

***

BUT WHERE DID HE GET MY JACKET

 

***

You left it at our place on Friday. It was in my locker - I meant to give it back. Sorry. 

 

***

Lance is out of control. Send help. 

 

***

Dude I’m sitting next to you. I know. It’s amazing.

 

***

It was English, and Lance really was out of control. He had apparently planned this with their teacher, because although he was under the vow of silence, he had a powerpoint prepared. 

 

It listed his favorite songs - almost all Panic! Or Green Day songs. 

 

It listed his favorite dance genres, his favorite nerdy books. He apologized in slideshow form. 

 

And on the last slide, it explained why he was dressed like Keith - in all black, with a red jacket. 

(“Because to be honest, this boy has style, and I respect that, even though I made fun of him for it. I promise I’ll give the jacket back. :)” ). And the whole class laughed at Lance’s presentation, because he had designed it to be funny. But it was memey and corny and hilarious, not malicious. 

 

***

Lance - 

 

Congrats. That was amazing. And ridiculous. I forgive you for being an asshole, but we will have a problem if you’re nasty again. I want my jacket back.

\- Keith

 

*** 

 

And even though there had been a problem with Lance, and even though the rivalry that had formed wasn’t going away any time soon, Keith Kogane had managed to end the year having recruited a new, bisexual member of the GSA - and managed to end an era of assholes in his school. 

 

But no one really noticed the change, once the novelty of Lance’s powerpoint wore off. Because Hunk and Keith weren’t the type to ask for attention for their good deed. 

 

And now, neither was Lance. 


End file.
